Cut up angles
by xXxchemicalxnightmarexXx
Summary: I hated this place. Hate, hate, hated it. Its tall grey columns reaching up into the polluted sky, like iron hands desperate to reach to a world hidden from view to the living. but who was this girl? edward/bella fic x


_Light up_

_light up_

_as if u had the choice_

_even if you can no here my voice ill be right beside you dear._

I shoved my hands further into the depth of my black hoodie. My black long black hair blew around my face as I made my way across the deserted street. The houses down this road were large, with massive front gardens and multiple cars. Stupid, in my opinion, how people spend so much time and effort buying things they don't need, icons of self indulgence. I turned the last corner of my journey. Walking over the small patch of grass that separated me from my destination.

I hated this place. Hate, hate, hated it. Its tall grey columns reaching up into the polluted sky, like iron hands desperate to reach to a world hidden from view to the living. Its cool grey rooms, full of the hopeful and the lost. Pushing open the cold iron door I stepped inside and walked the white corridor to the line of dejected people, al here for a common purpose. I joined the line of shells. Counting down the minutes until I could leave this place. Once the doors were opened the small group of people shuffled inside. I don't know why people choice to come here. Never. Once the group of people were seated everyone introduced them self. Name, age, problem etc.

After everyone around the circle had answered the questions. It went on like this for about an hour till we got a coffee break. I gladly made my way over to my usual corner inserting headphones into my ears and just trying to feel the music. I hadn't been there for longer then five minutes when I was distracted by a light tap on my shoulder. Automatically I looked up, removing one of the headphones from my ears lazily. In front of me stood a girl, not much older then me. She had long black hair that fell in front of her small rounded face. Her big brown eyes full of confusion and loss. I immediately sat up straighter giving her a small smile. she shifted her body wait onto her left leg pulling her sleeves further over her hands and bunching them into small fists

"Is someone sitting there?" she asked quietly gesturing to the unoccupied seat next to me. I shook my head and she sat down.

"So how long have you been cutting for?" I asked, casually she looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?" her voice was small, sad. I was automatically drawn to her.

"Well, it's just the way you act. You can always tell." I told her matter of factley .she looked away from me staring at something in front of her. she seemed to evaluate the situation before she answered.

"Awhile" Her voice was stiff. she had obviously didn't like talking about it. Who would? I nodded.

"What made you start?" I asked. She thought about it for a second.

"My mum died" I nodded again.

"What about you, what happened to you?" I looked up at her, her pale face burning with curiosity. Wondering if I should tell the truth or lie. I decided to tell the truth. For once.

"There was a fire"

Her expression changed, concern and sympathy smothering her face.

"And who did you lose?" She was almost whispering.

"My little brother" I realised that my voice too was just a gentle sigh

"I'm sorry". I nodded. We sat in silence until we were called back for the second half of the meeting. I once again let my self fall into numbness. The time flew by and I was shocked to realise it was time to go home. Just as I was about to leave I yet again felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was the Girl again. I smiled at Her and she smiled back.

"Sorry erm..?"

"Edward" I informed her. She smiled and nodded

"Right edward cool."

"What about you?" I asked

"Bella, Bella swan" She told me I grinned.

"Well Bella what can I do you for?" her face flushed a deep red colour, it was quit amusing.

"I was just wondering… what his name was?" my smiled faltered, just for a second.

"His name was Jonny." And with that I turned and walked away.

* * *

Yer thats the first chap.

Review?

[btw edward isn't part of the cullen family, jasper and emmet are his best frinds and he's close to them all but there not family.

he had a little brother called john who died. any questions just ask :) ]

Also this was a mcr fic soo gender might be a lil bit mixed up soz

rose

xxxx


End file.
